


Moonlit Nights in Aragon

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Dominance, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Huddling For Warmth, Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Don Pedro and Benedick huddle for warmth at night. As usual, they find something to do with themselves.A bit of kinky fluff.





	Moonlit Nights in Aragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/gifts).



> A treat for hellabaloo for the prompts:  
> Kink discovery, masturbating for a partner, hairpulling, power differentials, edging, huddling for warmth, and bedsharing.

Don Pedro and Benedick were huddled close to each other, lying in the little hut on the hillside by the lake. It was a cool night, and they clung close.

They were silent, easy, as they began to let sleep take them.

Then Benedick said, all of sudden, “But surely you admit that I’m correct on the matter of armaments.”

Pedro laughed, with affection. “Surely, you are capable of sleeping without complaining, my sweet friend,” he said, giving Benedick’s hair a light tug, teasing.

Benedick’s breath hitched.

 _Interesting_.

Pedro ran his hand gently up Benedick’s chest. “Shall I pull your hair again?”

Benedick smirked, his usual flicker of defiance. “Yes, very well, if that’s all you’re capable of doing.”

Pedro chuckled. “Such insolence. One of these days I’m going to have to punish you for it.”

“Today would be my preference. A prince who dallies is no prince at all.” He smiled sweetly at Pedro.

Pedro grabbed a handful of hair at the nape of Benedick’s neck and lightly twisted. Benedick licked his lips. Pedro moved his other hand then to rub at Benedick’s sex, making skillful work, building anticipation slowly, tantalizingly.

“Make quick work of me, I beg you,” Benedick finally groaned.

“And why should I?” Pedro said with a smile.

Benedick sighed, exasperated. “I am greatly… uncomfortable.”

“And you shall not find comfort until I decide,” Pedro said, slapping him lightly on the thigh, watching with satisfaction as Benedick’s eyes darkened.

“I am yours to command,” Benedick said, voice cracking. 

Pedro paused, leaned down to meet Benedick’s lips with his own, kissing softly, teasing, the softest brush of teeth on Benedick’s lower lip.

“That you are,” Pedro whispered, his thumb swirling ever so perfectly on Benedick’s sex.

Benedick moaned, unable to form words. 

Pedro added, “Ah. Finally, I have some respite from his ‘wit.’”


End file.
